Narcissa's tale
by Midwintertears
Summary: Les yeux: ceux de Lucius sont tellement cruels que ça l’enlaidit, mais ceux de Draco, ce sont les vôtres Narcissa, et ça le rend plus beau que son père!


En attendant le nouveau chapitre de _Mécanique_ qui est pour demain, voici un OS que je viens d'achever.

* * *

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Narcissa 's tale

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Si j'étais JKR, l'épilogue sera pas mal différent de ce que vous connaissez. Et donc, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Narcissa's tale**

Draco était vraiment nerveux, ces derniers temps. Il n'avait parlé à personne de ce qui le tourmentait et il aurait fallut être particulièrement doué en Légilimancie pour le deviner tant il le cachait bien ; et comme Rogue qui était justement particulièrement doué en Légilimancie était mort, on pouvait affirmer qu'absolument personne ne pouvait connaître la cause du malheur de Draco.

Personne ? Ah oui ?

—Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, Dit doucement Narcissa en caressant les cheveux de son grand garçon, Tout va bien se passer…

—Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

—Allez, ne fais pas cette tête…_Il t'aime aussi_.

Elle avait dit ça d'un air innocent, avec un petit sourire malicieux. Draco la regarda sans savoir quelle attitude adopter.

—Pardon ? Marmonna-t-il.

—Il t'aime aussi.

—Qui ?

—Ben, voyons, tu sais bien, celui qui occupe tes pensées depuis maintenant un an environ…Ne t'inquiète, je peux t'affirmer qu'il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes, mon chéri !

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et se tordit les doigts dans tous les sens de nervosité.

—De _qui _est-ce que tu parles ? Redemanda-t-il.

Elle poussa un soupir.

—Et bien, de Ron…

Malgré le fait que le jeune homme dépassait sa mère de deux bonnes têtes, il se sentit tout à coup de la taille d'une petite souris face à elle.

_Comment_ savait-elle ça ?

Elle lui sourit gentiment, et une de ses premières rides apparut au coin de ses yeux, ce qui contribuait à la rendre encore plus belle, songea-t-il. Sa vieillesse naissante ne l'enlaidissait pas mais au contraire, sublimait ses traits. Elle eut un regard malicieux et reprit:

—Ron t'aime aussi, d'ailleurs, je te jure que ce soir, à 20 h 16 précise, il va entrer dans cette pièce et te faire une déclaration d'amour.

—Maman, tu vas bien ?

Il avait l'air à présent inquiet.

—Oui, je vais très bien.

—Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive…Comment tu peux dire des choses pareilles ?

—Quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas nier que tu es amoureux de Ron Weasley ?

Draco voulut nier, pour sauver les apparences, mais il n'y parvint pas, comme si une force supérieure voulait l'empêcher de proférer un mensonge d'une telle ampleur. Bien sûr qu'il était amoureux de Ron. Depuis que la guerre était finie, leur relation s'était améliorée peu à peu, surtout depuis que le rouquin avait tout fait pour empêcher les Malfoy de finir à Azkaban pour avoir participé aux sombres desseins de Voldemort. Granger avait recommencé une septième à Poudlard et Potter avait été occupé à se battre pour réhabiliter le nom de Rogue qui avait finalement été reconnu comme un héros. Du coup, Ron avait été le seul à venir en aide à la famille pourtant ennemie de la sienne, poussé par un élan de solidarité du au renouveau de la paix. Par la suite, Draco s'était un peu rapproché du trio et avait fini par comprendre qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour Ron, surtout quand celui-ci commença à lui manquer quand il du s'éloigner pour suivre une formation d'Aurore avec Harry et Hermione — d'ailleurs, ils passaient leur examen aujourd'hui, ce qui faisait que Draco stressait en plus pour ça, en croisant les doigts pour Ron.

—Tu te demandes comment je suis au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Susurra Narcissa, Rassure-toi, tu es toujours aussi doué pour masquer tes émotions, mais il y a deux personnes que tu n'es pas parvenu à tromper: d'abord, il y a moi, car je suis ta mère, et secondement, Ron l'a vu aussi, il m'a dit que tu laissais échapper des indices malgré toi…

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux, comprenant de moins en moins.

—Ron t'as dit que…Mais quand exactement te l'a-t-il dit ? Je ne vois quand tu aurais pu avoir une discussion avec lui…en tous cas, pas sans que je sois au courant.

—Et bien, Poursuivit-elle, il me l'a dit il y a tout juste vingt et un ans…

Draco resta interdit pendant quelques minutes, essayant de digérer cette information saugrenue. Enfin, il fronça les sourcils et dit:

—Vingt et un ans ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, il y a vingt et un ans, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de moi, il ne pouvait deviner que je l'étais de lui, et surtout, je doute qu'il avait la simple capacité de parler ! C'était un bébé ! Moi, j'avais à peine quelques semaines, si mes calculs sont bons, et Ron n'a que deux mois et cinq jours de plus que moi !

— Tu as fais le calcul ? Tu dois très amoureux. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il y a vingt et un ans, Ron Weasley a mis le feu à notre manoir — tu sais, ton père t'a déjà raconté l'histoire de cette incendie, tu étais trop petit pour t'en souvenir — alors, si Ron a été capable de créer un incendie il y a vingt et un ans, il était aussi capable de parler, il me semble…

—Maman, je commence sérieusement à me tracasser pour ta santé, si c'est une plaisanterie, tu ferais mieux de me le dire, parce que ce n'est pas drôle.

—Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, mon chéri.

—Il y a vingt et un ans, Ron Weasley était entrain de s'endormir calmement dans son lit de bébé, bercé par la voix de sa mère, voilà ce qu'il était entrain de faire, il y a vingt et un ans !

—Je ne le nie pas, mais il était aussi tapi dans le Manoir, avec Harry et Hermione, et il réfléchissait au meilleur endroit pour allumer le feu de manière à ce que cela prenne bien…Ils ont fini par choisir la bibliothèque, tant mieux, tu ne peux pas savoir les livres horribles que ton père y avait rangés à l'époque…

—Potter et Granger aussi ? Alors comme ça, tu affirmes que ce sont tous les trois des bébés pyromanes, qui plus est capables de se dédoubler ? Maman, tu n'aurais rien à m'avouer, par hasard ?

Narcissa regarda son fils avec un visage indécryptable.

—Si, bien sûr, je te cache quelque chose, et il est grand temps que je te le dise…

—Bon, très bien, où planques-tu ta drogue ? Je vais m'en débarrasser et puis on en parle plus, mais promets-moi que tu ne…

—Je ne me drogue pas ! Je te jure que c'est vrai, Ron m'a vraiment dit il y a vingt et un ans qu'il était amoureux de toi !

—Ce n'est pas possible !

—Assieds-toi, je vais te raconter une histoire.

—Et maintenant, c'est moi que tu confonds avec un bébé, je n'ai plus cinq ans, tu sais ?

—C'est une histoire vraie, alors assieds-toi et écoute !

Elle avait parlé d'une voix ferme, ce qui était assez surprenant venant de cette femme d'habitude douce qui n'osait que très rarement hausser le ton. Elle formait un contraste étonnant avec Lucius.

Draco s'assit à contre cœur.

—Veux-tu du thé ?

—Non, merci, raconte ton histoire puisque tu y tiens…

—Alors voilà…

~~~oOoOOOoOo~~~

S'il y a bien un souvenir auquel je repense souvent, c'est bien le jour de mon mariage.

Je connaissais à peine ton père, rétrospectivement, je ne crois pas que j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais à l'époque, je croyais l'être, parce que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre pleinement comment fonctionnait le monde dans lequel j'étais née et tout ce luxe m'émerveillait. Si seulement j'avais eu la jugeote et le courage de Sirius et d'Andromeda, il y a bien des erreurs que je n'aurais pas commises. J'étais une stupide petite fille riche pourrie gâtée, on m'a élevée selon les valeurs de la pureté du sang. Ma mère me répétait qu'une femme ne devait avoir que deux préoccupations: être jolie et épouser un homme riche et puissant.

Mes deux sœurs me choyaient et je les aimais beaucoup toutes les deux, mais elles étaient très différentes: Bellatrix m'assurait que j'étais supérieure de par mon sang, alors qu'Andromeda tentait de m'ouvrir l'esprit sur des horizons bien plus larges.

Mais j'étais sans arrêt tiraillée entre deux tendances en même temps que j'étais déchirée entre mes deux sœurs adorées: d'un côté il y avait ce monde de gloire et de richesses, ma famille puissante et le bel avenir de luxe qui m'attendait si j'épousais cet homme que mes parents appelaient «un bon parti», ou alors, il y a avait le monde de la rébellion, de la justice et de la tolérance, mais dont le chemin était jalonné d'épreuves. Andromeda a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour moi, mais je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. J'étais une personne très influençable, et la mauvaise influence l'emporta.

Quand Sirius a fui sa famille pour vivre chez les Potter, Andromeda s'est mise à parler de lui comme du nouveau Che Guevara. Moi, en revanche, j'étais trop faible pour faire la guérilla, et plutôt que de suivre ma sœur et mon cousin dans leur combat de longue haleine, j'ai préféré m'enfermer dans une tour d'ivoire avec mon nouvel époux, qui ne m'aimait pas. Notre mariage n'avait eu lieu que parce qu'Abraxas Malfoy et Cygnus Black en avaient décidé ainsi. Cela convenait parfaitement à ton père qui me trouvait à son goût, et moi, j'étais tellement aveugle…

Le jour de mon mariage, disais-je…J'étais entrain de retoucher ma toilette en attendant que mon père vienne me chercher pour me mener à mon destin de petite fille riche au sang pur, quand Andromeda et Sirius sont venus me trouver.

—Mais que faites-vous là ? M'écriai-je, Vous êtes des traitres à votre sang, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici!

—Alors, c'est comme ça que tu nous appelles, maintenant ? Dit Sirius sur un ton tranchant.

—Je…Je ne le pense pas vraiment…Mais, je veux dire, si on vous voit, vos propres mères seraient capables de vous tuer…

Je m'interrompis car les yeux de ma sœur étaient baignés de larmes. Elle me prit subitement dans ses bras et pleura de tout son soûl.

—Oh Cissy ! Gémit-elle.

Je me rends compte aujourd'hui de ce qu'avait du être sa douleur: j'étais sa petite sœur, elle m'avait chouchoutée durant toute notre enfance, nous avions partagé nos jeux, et elle avait tout fait pour que je renonce à l'horrible société dans laquelle j'allais officiellement entrer, et elle avait échoué. Je l'avais déçue.

—Tiens, Dit Sirius en me tendant une bouteille de whisky, Quand tu auras ouvert les yeux sur ton erreur, tu auras sûrement envie de te soûler …Allez, viens, Meda, je crois que Cygnus arrive, partons…

Ils partirent après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard, celui d'Andromeda était embué et celui de Sirius me donna l'impression d'être Marie-Antoinette quelques minutes avant son exécution, et à bien y réfléchir, j'avais vraiment perdu la tête ce jour-là…

~~~oOoOOOoOo~~~

—Tout cela est fort intéressant, maman, et je te comprends parfaitement, mais j'ai du mal à trouver un rapport avec Ron ou avec moi…

—Attends, j'y viens…

~~~oOoOOOoOo~~~

Un autre souvenir qui m'a particulièrement marquée fut le jour où mon gynécomage me signala ton existence. Je ne sais pas si ton père partagea autant que moi la joie que je ressentais d'avoir créé la vie grâce à l'amour et d'avoir mélangé mon sang au sien ou s'il était juste rassuré parce que la précieuse lignée Malfoy était entrain de continuer grâce à l'incubateur humain que j'étais. Mais moi, en tous cas, je connus un immense bonheur à la perspective de ta naissance.

En dehors de cela ma vie était globalement heureuse et était constituée d'une suite de soirées mondaines, une vraie féerie. Dommage que sous toutes ces paillettes se cachait un univers creux et sans intérêt véritable.

Malheureusement, au fil du temps, je me rendais compte que ton père ne m'aimait pas. Enfin, il m'appréciait, il était fier de pouvoir m'exhiber devant les invités et je m'efforçais d'être une épouse parfaite, mais il ne me témoignait pas les sentiments qu'un prince charmant devrait adresser à sa princesse.

Je lisais beaucoup, étant désœuvrée, et j'étais une vraie midinette à la cervelle pourrie par les guimauves à l'eau de rose. Les amoureux dans mes romans étaient des êtres fantastiques fabriqués sur modèle pour rendre les femmes heureuses, ils étaient trop idéalisés pour correspondre à la froideur de l'homme qui partageait mon lit. Je lisais pour m'évader, mais de retour à la réalité, j'en devenais mélancolique, je me demande si je n'étais pas atteinte de ce que l'on appelle le bovarysme.

Heureusement, tu es né, cela me remonta le moral, tu étais mon petit trésor. Un véritable petit ange. Je n'aimais pas trop la façon dont tu ressemblais physiquement à ton père plus qu'à moi, mais Ron m'a bien rassurée sur le sujet…

~~~oOoOOOoOo~~~

—Quoi ? Mais comment il a pu…

—Pas d'inquiétude, ça aussi, je vais te l'expliquer…

~~~oOoOOOoOo~~~

J'en arrive à la soirée où j'ai rencontré Ron pour la première fois.

C'était il y a vingt et un ans jour pour jour, tu n'avais effectivement que quelques semaines, mais ton père et moi donnions une réception le soir-même. Je n'aimais pas trop ça, suite à ma grossesse, j'avais plutôt envie de fuir tout ce boucan, mais je n'avais pas vraiment mon mot à dire.

Et pour compléter le tout, le matin, ton père m'annonça joyeusement qu'il avait fait l'acquisition d'un objet d'une laideur sans nom: un presse-papier en argent massif en forme de serpent serti d'émeraudes. Je sais qu'on adore les hommages à Serpentard dans cette famille, mais si tu avais vu ce truc, tu aurais eu envie de vomir, le serpent était mal proportionné, étais garni d'ailes ridicules pour faire «dragon», avait été comme maquillé par des dessins peints en vert et les émeraudes étaient trop nombreuses et mal réparties. Ron l'appelait d'ailleurs «cette horreur kitch», mais ton père aimait bien, sans doute parce que cela coûtait cher et que pour lui le prix est la seule valeur qu'une chose peut avoir. Je ne sais que tu ne l'as jamais vu, nous ne l'avons plus, mais Ron pourra certainement te le montrer si tu lui demandes, et ça te fera rire un bon coup devant tant de mocheté.

Je disais donc que nous donnions une réception ce soir-là.

Je m'étais apprêtée et avais supervisé les Elfes pour le déroulement du dîner, parce que c'était mon devoir de maîtresse de maison, mais j'avais l'esprit ailleurs: je voulais rester avec toi, tu étais encore si petit, si fragile, je n'aurais pas du avoir à faire la conversation à des invités snobs, ce que j'aurais du faire, c'était passer la soirée à te bercer et à te câliner. Quand les premiers invités arrivèrent, j'étais toujours entrain de te tenir dans mes bras, vêtue de ma robe de soirée, à te chanter des chansons pour t'endormir.

—Narcissa, va le mettre dans son lit, tout le monde t'attend !

—Mais Lucius, je ne peux pas laisser Draco, il a besoin de moi !

—Dobby va s'occuper de lui !

C'est à regret que je te confiai à l'Elfe, pas que je n'avais pas confiance en ce brave Dobby, mais que je détestais être séparée de toi, en plus, il n'y avait que dans mes bras que tu ne pleurais pas. Dobby eut beau prendre toutes les précautions, dès que tu me quittas, tu te mis à hurler, et ton père s'énerva encore plus.

J'allai trouver mes invités avec des pieds de plombs.

~~~oOoOOOoOo~~~

—Et c'est là que Ron est arrivé ? Il faisait partie des convives ? Parce que Père avait eut l'idée cruelle d'inviter les Weasley rien pour les narguer avec notre luxe ? Ça lui ressemblerait bien. Ça explique pour Ron, mais pas pour les deux autres: vous n'auriez pas laissé Granger entrer dans le manoir parce que ses parents sont des Moldus, quant à Potter, il était toujours à l'intérieur d'une femme que vous auriez exclue pour la même raison que Granger, et sur le point d'accoucher qui plus est…

—Draco, s'il te plait, arrête de m'interrompre, surtout si c'est pour me railler, en plus, Ron, Harry et Hermione s'étaient invités tous seuls, si on peut dire…

~~~oOoOOOoOo~~~

Tu peux facilement imaginer à quel point je m'ennuyais, la féerie que j'éprouvais d'habitude pour ce genre de dîner mondain s'estompait à l'idée qu'on m'empêchait d'être auprès de toi, alors j'attendais misérablement que le temps passe. Et il passait tellement lentement que j'ai même cru que l'horloge que je fixais était cassée.

Pour m'occuper, je faisais des allées et venues vers les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée pour inspecter ma tenue, j'ai du me repoudrer le nez un million de fois. Et au bout de la million et unième fois, j'entendis des gens parler à voix basse dans l'ombre du vestiaire, entre les fourrures de mes amies.

Ils étaient trois, deux hommes et une femme, habillés en noir avec une cagoule, la femme avait de longs cheveux bruns tellement touffus qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à les faire tenir dans sa cagoule, un des deux hommes portait des lunettes et le troisième…

~~~oOoOOOoOo~~~

—Attends, attends, stop ! Désolé de t'interrompre encore, mais une minute, ne me dis pas que…

—Et si ! C'était eux ! Et ils étaient loin d'être des bébés, tu peux me croire. Moi, bien entendu, je ne pouvais pas deviner qui ils étaient et j'ai d'abord pensé que c'étaient des cambrioleurs, mais comme ils ne m'avaient pas vue, j'ai écouté discrètement leur conversation. Il s'avéra qu'ils étaient bien venus voler quelque chose, et en plus, ils comptaient mettre le feu après, mais il y avait bien plus surprenant…

~~~oOoOOOoOo~~~

— Alors, les garçons, maintenant qu'on y est, je vous préviens, pas d'acte inconsidéré !

—Relax, Hermy, on est prudents…

—Ça sonne faux, dans ta bouche, c'est bizarre !

—Mais euh…

—Hé hé, je sais pourquoi elle dit ça, Harry: parce que tu fonces toujours dans le tas sans réfléchir avant, alors parfois, tu fais des catastrophes !

—Nous avons voyagé dans le temps, c'est extrêmement dangereux !

Elle poussa un soupir.

—D'ailleurs, je me demande toujours pourquoi ils nous demandé de faire ça…

—Ben, c'est notre test final pour devenir Aurores, et je trouve au contraire que la difficulté de l'épreuve convient bien au grade que nous allons gagner…

—Oui, mais imagine que nous échouions…Nous pourrions créer un paradoxe temporel qui entrainerait des lésions dan l'espace-temps qui modifieraient le futur…enfin notre présent.

—Hermione, je t'ai offert des boules chinoises anti-stress à Noël, tu ne les utilises pas ?

—Ah, moi, je croyais que c'étaient des boules de geisha que tu lui avais offert…hé hé…

—Non, mais c'aurait été la même chose, puisque cela lui aurait permis aussi de se détendre un peu…

—Vous avez fini vos gamineries, bande d'abrutis ?

—Tout va bien se passer, Herm', relax !

—Si j'ai du mal à être calme, c'est parce que je me méfie de vous deux et de votre impulsivité…surtout toi, Harry, on ne peut pas dire que toutes les décisions que tu aies prises sur un coup de tête nous aient porté chance par le passé…rappelles-toi quand tu nous as entrainés sauver Sirius au Département des Mystères et que…

—T'es vraiment obligée de me rappeler ça ?

—Désolée, mais je veux que tu redoubles de vigilance. Et puis, j'ai lu un rapport qui indique que cette nuit, un incendie aura lieu ici…Et j'ai comme l'impression que ce sera de notre faute…

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers Ron qui eut l'air embarrassé.

—Quoi ?

—Ben, tu sais bien, Ronald, aux entrainements, il t'est souvent arrivé de mettre le feu à diverses choses…

—Oui, et alors ?

—Evite de créer un incendie ici, même si c'est le Manoir Malfoy et que tu détestes Lucius !

Ron sembla réfléchir un instant.

—Non, justement, je crois que je _dois _allumer ce feu…

—Hein ?

—Oui, cet incendie doit avoir lieu, si on veut que notre présent ne soit pas modifié, il faut qu'il ait lieu…

—Mais…

—Ce qui m'amène à penser que je ne l'ai pas allumé par maladresse, il doit y avoir une raison sensée pour que je foute le feu ici, et je devrais bientôt découvrir cette raison…

—Mais Ronald, te rends-tu compte, tu veux créer un incendie _criminel_ ?

—Je sais, mais si tu veux que l'espace-temps se porte bien, il faut que je le fasse.

—Mais…

—Il a raison, Mione, c'est comme quand on était en troisième avec ton Retourneur de Temps, tu te rappelles ? La règle, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on nous voit, mais si je n'y avais pas dérogé pour créer ce patronus, Sirius et moi serions morts…

—Sirius est mort, Harry.

—Oui, deux ans après ! Et arrête de me rappeler qu'il est mort, s'il te plait! Ron, tu peux me passer la photo de l'objet que nous devons voler et rapporter dans notre époque pour réussir l'examen d'Aurores, j'aimerais mieux l'observer…

—Tiens, voilà la photo de l'horreur kitch, mais franchement, moi, il m'a fallut un seul coup d'œil pour ne jamais oublier à quoi ressemble ce monument de laideur, Lucius Malfoy est le champion du mauvais goût !

~~~oOoOOOoOo~~~

—Bien entendu, je n'ai pas bien compris leur histoire de voyage dans le temps et j'ai eut une grande frayeur en entendant dire que mon cousin était mort, mais en reprenant mes esprits, je suis discrètement partie prévenir ton père du peu que j'avais compris, à savoir que trois voleurs pyromanes s'apprêtaient à sévir chez nous. Hélas…

~~~oOoOOOoOo~~~

—C'est impossible, Narcissa, j'ai mis des protections magiques, personne ne peut entrer chez nous, même des Aurores — enfin, apprentis Aurores si je te suis bien — en plus, il faut que tu m'expliques pour quelle raison des Aurores viendraient ici juste pour voler un bibelot et non pour nous arrêter, comme le font tous les Aurores quand ils ont à faire à des partisans du Lord Noir…

—Ils comptent aussi faire brûler le manoir !

—Mais c'est qu'elle sent l'alcool, la petite Cissy !

Je me retournai et vit ma sœur Bellatrix.

—Dis donc, Cissy, je t'ai vue tourner autour du bar toute la soirée, combien de verres de whisky de feu as-tu bus au juste ?

—Mais je vous dis que…

—Si vraiment il y a des Aurores ici, dès que je les vois, je les croque !

Elle se mit à rire tellement fort que c'était probablement elle la plus soûle de nous deux.

—A défaut d'Aurores, je grignoterais bien un autre de ces excellents zakouskis…Tu veux bien aller me chercher le plateau ?

~~~oOoOOOoOo~~~

—Si je comprends bien, l'examen que Ron et les deux autres passent aujourd'hui, c'est celui dont tu parles ?

—Exact, les examinateurs leur ont donné la mission de rapporter «l'horreur kitch». Le vol en lui-même n'est pas difficile, mais la véritable épreuve consiste à faire en sorte de ne pas modifier le présent. C'est ce que j'ai dit aux examinateurs, en tous cas…

—Parce que c'est toi qui leur en a donné l'idée?

—Oui…Je suis allée les trouver pour leur donner cette idée d'examen. Tu comprends, je devais le faire pour que l'espace-temps se porte bien et cetera. En écoutant mon récit, les examinateurs ont reconnu qu'il fallait effectivement faire cela. Bien entendu, je leur ai également fourni la preuve que l'examen allait être réussi, mais ils m'ont dit que Ron et les deux autres étaient tellement doués que ça ne les étonnaient pas et que ce test était un peu une formalité. Mais c'est pas tout: la raison pour laquelle ils n'ont eu aucune difficulté à entrer dans l'enceinte du manoir, c'est qu'ils y étaient déjà avant de partir dans le passé. Ton père n'en sait rien parce qu'il est parti aujourd'hui, quant à toi, je t'ai bien distrait pour que tu ne remarques rien, avoue-le…

—Quoi ? Alors, si tu me racontes cette histoire, c'est juste pour ça ?

—Pas que pour ça, aussi parce que je te dois la vérité.

—Et ils sont partis quand ?

—Narcissa regarda sa montre :

—Un quart d'heure…vingt minutes à peu près…

—Je commence à tout comprendre…Je suppose que tu as parlé à Ron ce soir-là…Comment ça s'est passé ?

—Patience, j'y arrive…

~~~oOoOOOoOo~~~

J'étais furieuse que ton père et ta tante refusent de me prendre au sérieux. Alors j'ai essayé de retrouver mes trois voleurs, mais bien entendu, ils n'étaient plus dans le vestiaire quand j'y suis retournée. J'ai sorti ma baguette et j'ai tenté de les traquer, j'ai même eut très peur: je les croyais animés de mauvaises intentions et dans la foulée, j'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient te faire du mal. J'ai été vérifier que tu allais bien, et pas de problème, tu avais fini par t'endormir à poings fermés. Alors que je sortais de ta chambre sur la pointe des pieds, je suis redescendue au rez-de-chaussée et là, je les ai à nouveau entendus: ils étaient dans la bibliothèque.

—Et oui, je vous l'avais bien dit, les mecs: la réponse se trouve toujours au milieu des livres !

Hermione triomphait.

—Ouais, c'est surtout que l'horreur kitch est un presse-papier, alors c'est normal qu'on l'ait rangé là où il y a du papier !

—Dans ce cas, les toilettes auraient aussi convenu, non ?

—Ça suffit, taisez-vous !

—Oui, madame !

—Et maintenant, on rentre, je vais actionner le Retourneur de Temps dans l'autre sens…

—Non, on doit encore foutre le feu !

Hermione fit la moue, même si elle avait reconnu que la théorie de Ron se tenait, elle détestait l'idée de commettre un incendie criminel.

—La question est «Où allumer le feu pour qu'il prenne bien ?» Fit Harry, songeur.

Les deux garçons parcoururent les rayonnages des yeux avant de se regarder l'un l'autre. Hermione comprit:

—Ah non ! Je sais à quoi vous pensez, il n'est pas question que vos brûliez des livres!

—Mais ça crame super-bien!

—Oui, la bibliothèque est la pièce combustible par excellence, le feu partira très bien d'ici!

—Je vous en prie, non ! Tuez quelqu'un si vous voulez, mais ne commettez pas ce crime ignoble qui consiste à brûler des livres!

—Mais c'est ceux de Lucius, je suis sûr qu'il y a des horribles choses écrites dedans, des grimoires de magie noire, des propagandes d'extrême-droite…

—Il y a même un exemplaire de _Mein Kampf…_C'est le seul ouvrage moldu qu'un Mangemort puisse apprécier…

—Ronald, ça c'est vraiment une blague de mauvais goût !

—C'est pas une blague, Dit Ron en brandissant l'ouvrage maudit.

—Imagine-toi, Hermione, si Lucius fait lire ça à Voldemort et que celui-ci aime tellement qu'il se renseigne sur son auteur et décide de s'inspirer de lui…tu sais, les camps de concentration, les chambres à gaz…

—Brûlez-moi tout ! Hurla subitement Hermione. Ron, la voilà ta bonne raison d'incendie: cette bibliothèque pourrait rendre Voldemort encore pire si on ne la détruit pas !

—Bien…aidez-moi à disposer les livres de façon à faciliter la propagation du feu…

~~~oOoOOOoOo~~~

— Père possédait vraiment le livre écrit par Hitler ?

—Oui. Je connaissais mal les personnages moldus honnis du passé à l'époque, alors je n'eus qu'un seul réflex:

~~~oOoOOOoOo~~~

Je laissai mes trois criminels à l'élaboration de leur autodafé et me précipitai vers les invités.

—Au feu !!!!

Au début, ils me rirent au nez: Bellatrix avait bien répandu la rumeur comme quoi j'étais soûle, mais ton amoureux n'en était pas à son coup d'essai en matière de pyromanie, il devait avoir travaillé de façon à accélérer la propagation et une épaisse fumée noire emplit vite le manoir, faisant suffoquer les invités. Et puis les flammes arrivèrent, on entreprit de faire évacuer tout le monde.

Je me retrouvai dans le jardin au milieu d'une foule apeurée, on tentait d'éteindre l'incendie avec des sortilèges aquatiques, mais il était trop puissant pour qu'on en vienne à bout aussi facilement.

—Est-ce que tout le monde est dehors ? Questionna Bellatrix.

—Oui, il me semble, Répondit ton père.

Moi je me demandais où avaient fui les trois incendiaires. Je crus voir leurs ombres au loin dans la nuit, ou encore un buisson qui remuait.

Puis alors je me rappelai quelque chose qui provoqua la pire frayeur de toute ma vie, je ne connus pas de peur plus violente, je peux te le jurer. Car il y avait effectivement quelqu'un qui n'étais pas encore sorti du manoir, et qui devait être tout seul au milieu des flammes dans son lit de bébé.

—Draco! Lucius, on a oublié Draco, vite, il faut aller le chercher!

—Mais c'est impossible, le feu est trop…

Il resta paralysé de peur, et je crois que c'est bien à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à éprouver du dégoût pour lui. Mais sur le moment, j'avais autre chose en tête que de remettre en question mes sentiments pour lui. Je courus vers la maison.

—Draco !

—Narcissa, n'y va pas !

—Elle est folle, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

Je ne les écoutai pas, la peur donne des ailes comme on dit, alors, je volai à ton secours. Je traversai le manoir en feu, la fumée m'aveuglait, m'empêchait de voir où je mettais les pieds et me faisait tousser. Mes poumons furent au supplice. Je parvins tant bien que mal à gagner l'étage où était ta chambre, des flammes gigantesques y avaient élu domicile. Tu étais au milieu de cet enfer, et tu pleurais à m'en déchirer le cœur. Je me précipitai vers toi, mais le plancher craqua sous mes pieds et je me retrouvai coincée dans le bois, je ne parvenais plus à m'en extirper, et toi tu pleurais toujours.

Et puis un des deux hommes en noir arriva, me contourna et alla te prendre dans ton berceau juste avant qu'un pan d'armoire enflammé ne s'abatte sur ta tête.

Quelque chose me frappa: au moment où tu fus dans ses bras, tu cessas automatiquement de pleurer, ce que jusqu'ici tu n'avais fait que pour moi.

Ensuite, il en revint à moi et me tendit la main pour me sortir de mon piège en bois. Je pus le voir de plus près: sa cagoule laissait entrevoir des taches de rousseur et des yeux d'un bleu envoûtant. Il m'ordonna de sauter par la fenêtre, car à l'époque ta chambre donnait sur la fontaine, et l'eau amortit ma chute. En revanche, c'était trop dangereux de sauter avec toi, alors, il se chargea de te faire sortir avec lui en reprenant l'escalier.

Une fois sortie de la fontaine, j'avais encore peur. Surtout qu'il s'écoula un certain temps avant que je ne le vis ressortir avec toi par la porte de derrière.

Nous étions de l'autre côté du manoir, nos invités et ton père ne surent donc rien de ce qui s'était passé. Il revint enfin et me rejoignit. Je te repris dans mes bras et il ôta sa cagoule, il était très jeune et plutôt séduisant, avec des cheveux un peu longs pour un garçon, et de la même couleur que l'incendie qu'il avait créé.

— Je suis désolé d'avoir mis le feu à votre maison, Madame Malfoy, mais j'étais obligé, croyez-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de vous nuire, ni à vous, ni à Draco.

—Qui êtes-vous ?

—Je suis quelqu'un de profondément amoureux de votre fils.

— Vous êtes amoureux d'un bébé ?

—Non, je suis amoureux de l'homme qu'il va devenir, je viens du futur, vous comprenez…En réalité, Draco et moi avons le même âge…enfin, j'ai deux mois et cinq jours de plus que lui…

—Vous avez fait le calcul ?

—Je suis amoureux, Me répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

—Je…merci, Répondis-je, Merci de l'avoir sauvé!

—Oh, comme si j'allais laisser brûler la seule chose de bien que Lucius ait faite ! Répliqua-t-il.

—Il ressemble beaucoup à Lucius…

—C'est vrai, physiquement, Draco a hérité beaucoup de Lucius, mais je vous jure qu'il est beaucoup plus beau que lui…à cause des yeux: ceux de Lucius sont tellement cruels que ça l'enlaidit, mais ceux de Draco, ce sont les vôtres Narcissa, et ça le rend beau !

Il me sourit.

—Bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir volé l'horreur kitch…Il faut que j'aille empocher mon diplôme d'Aurore, et puis, à 20 heure 16 précise, je serai au pieds de Draco à lui faire une déclaration d'amour…J'espère qu'il m'aime aussi, il y a des fois où je doute, mais il a quand même laissé des indices que je n'ai pas pu manquer, alors, je vais tenter ma chance…Allez, au revoir, Narcissa…dans vingt et un ans, vous serez toujours aussi belle, en tous cas…

~~~oOoOOOoOo~~~

Draco n'arrivait plus à parler, cela amusait beaucoup Narcissa.

—Pendant ces vingt et un ans, j'ai vécu assez de choses qui auraient pu me rendre malheureuse, Reprit-elle, Quand Harry a défait Voldemort la première, ton père l'a échappée belle, et par après, j'ai mené une vie vraiment vide de but et déprimante avec un homme qui ne m'aimait pas et que je n'aimais pas, et quand la guerre a repris, j'ai eut tellement peur pour toi…Mais j'ai gardé espoir, car ma rencontre avec Ron n'était ni plus ni moins que la promesse que tu serais un jour heureux, et j'ai pu tenir le coup grâce à ça…

Le jeune-homme reprit ses esprits et regarda sa montre: 20 heure 15…son cœur se mit à battre en même temps que la trotteuse, quand arriva la seizième minute, on frappa à la porte de la pièce.

Draco se précipita pour ouvrir. Ron était là comme prévu, toujours vêtu de noir, il ne s'était pas changé.

—Draco, Haleta-t-il, Il faut que je te dise…

Mais le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire sa déclaration d'amour: il lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

—Pas la peine, Fit malicieusement Draco en cessant son baiser, Voilà ma réponse.

Ron se tourna alors vers Narcissa, comprenant.

—Alors, tu es Aurore maintenant? Sourit-elle.

—Ouais, j'ai mon diplôme…Oh, ça fait bizarre de vous voir comme ça, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir quittée tout à l'heure…

—Pour moi, ça a été beaucoup plus long, Ron, Répondit-elle en riant.

**FIN**


End file.
